


I Don't Dance

by TwitchyPyromaniac



Category: Pinky and the Brain
Genre: Brain can't say 'I love you', Crying, Dancing, Gay Mice in Love, M/M, Postmodern Jukebox, Waltzing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:35:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29205237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwitchyPyromaniac/pseuds/TwitchyPyromaniac
Summary: Just a short little drabble with some gay mice.When Pinky wants to dance, how could Brain say no to those sad eyes?
Relationships: Brain/Pinky (Pinky and the Brain)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 55





	I Don't Dance

Brain sighed, watching Pinky dance around their cage. His partner had recently discovered people on the internet that sang popular songs in vintage music styles, and Brain had to admit it wasn’t the worst music he’d heard. Often it would get annoying, but brain tolerated it for as long as possible for Pinky’s sake.

“Dance with me Brain!” Pinky cried, pulling Brain up by his hands.

“No! Pinky! I don’t dance!” Brain said, digging his feet into the floor of the cage. He bopped Pinky on the head, prompting a giggle. “You know I don’t dance, Pinky.”

“Sorry Brain, but it’s so fun!” He said. He kept dancing, acting like he was dancing with an invisible partner.

Brain couldn’t even admit to himself that he was jealous of that make believe partner. Brain had never really danced like that before. Sure he could dance on his own just fine, but with Pinky it was a different story. Just the thought of being so close to the other mouse, and trying not to step on him, or trip over his own feet made his heart race.

Brain sulked back to his blueprints trying to perfect them for that night. The song soon changed to one that was slow and melancholy, and Brain saw pinky hugging himself and waltzing alone. 

“Poit… This song is so sad,” Pinky said, tears welling up in his impossibly blue eyes. “It makes me feel so alone…”

Brain’s ears drooped as he took in the sad sight, wondering if he’d done the right thing by refusing the dance. Brain sealed his resolve, and got up to change the song. Before he could reach Pinky’s oversized phone, Pinky scooped Brain up into his arms. Pinky cried as he span Brain around and said, “Oh Brain! This song is so sad! HOLD ME! TROZ!”

Brain growled in frustration, bopping Pinky on the head again, and prompting more tears. Still, Pinky released Brain and plopped down to the floor, sobbing. Brain’s face softened. He hated seeing Pinky cry. He went to the phone, and finally skipped the sad song, changing it to one that was slow but more sensual then sad. Pinky was still crying, and Brain felt utterly helpless. 

“Pinky… The song’s over you idiot… Stop crying!” Brain said, going over to Pinky and offering him his paw. “Please don’t cry, Pinky.”

Pinky sniffed, his tears dying down. He took Brain’s hand and used it to pull himself up. He wiped a tear from his eye and took Brain into a waltzing pose. “Please dance with me Brain… It will make me feel better…”

Brain sighed, his cheeks heating up a bit. “Alright… Just this once, Pinky…”

Pinky started to waltz with brain, but brain had no idea what he was doing, causing him to stumble. Pinky shook his head and said, “You’re overthinking it. Just count to three… Follow my lead.”

Pinky slowed down and Brain watched their feet to follow along with Pinky. Meanwhile Pinky counted to the rhythm of their music, “One, two, three. One, two three...”

Eventually Brain looked up, his feet guiding him without Pinky’s counting. He looked at Pinky as they waltzed, and saw the joy in the taller mouse’s eyes. As the song swelled to an end, Brain pulled his idiot down and placed a gentle kiss on his lips. Pinky squealed in happiness and said, “Oh, thank you for dancing with me Brain! That was so much fun! I love you, Brain…”

Brain shook his head at Pinky, unable to say those words back. “I know you do, Pinky… I feel the same…”

Pinky pulled him into a warm embrace, and Brain let out a sigh. It felt like coming home.


End file.
